1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for conveying and discharging pressed products and other items such as scraps produced in a press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of apparatus have been used for conveying pressed products or other items such as scraps from a press. Typical examples of such apparatus are conveyor-belt type apparatus and a pneumatic conveyor which makes use of compressed air.
The conveyor-belt type apparatus, however, requires a construction that is complicated and results in a large unit including a belt, a pair of pulleys around which the belt goes, and supporting members for supporting these pulleys. Such an apparatus being of a complicated construction and being large in size is not suitable for presses due to difficulty encountered in mounting the apparatus in the presses.
On the other hand, pneumatic coveyors making use of compressed air encounter difficulty in the adjustment of air pressure in accordance with the shapes and weights of the items to be conveyed. In addition, the air undesirably blows and scatters other matter such as oil, metal dust and so forth, requiring cleaning work for removing these contaminants. This considerably lowers the efficiency of the work.